Modern vehicles include various electronic control units, such as microprocessors and controllers, that are programmed to control vehicle operations. Such control units include, for example, an Electronic Control Module (ECM) or on-board computer. The control units are designed to monitor the operation of various electronic components and electronics in order to optimize vehicle performance. For example, control units such as an ECM can monitor the amount of carbon monoxide in the engine exhaust and adjust the fuel/air ratio entering the cylinders in order to optimize combustion efficiency.
The control units also store historical data of the performance of the vehicle systems. The data can be accessed by a user through an information port. Diagnostic systems are commonly used to obtain (and sometimes transmit) data through the information port, and the diagnostic systems can be used to monitor and adjust the operation of various systems of the vehicle, detect malfunctions, and record error codes produced by the control units.
Traditional diagnostic systems include a computer that couples to the information port by means of a data cable, a monitor, and a keyboard. An example of such a traditional diagnostic system is a computerized diagnostic station including a personal computer having a monitor and keyboard. Smaller, portable diagnostic systems are also now available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,693,367, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, shows a portable, hand-held vehicle diagnostic display unit that is configured such that a user can simultaneously lift and operate the diagnostic display unit with a single hand.
Some diagnostic systems include libraries, or databases. U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,608, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, for example, discloses such a system. The system stores libraries of information regarding vehicle identifications, drivability symptoms exhibited by vehicles, vehicle system and component tests and service codes which can be registered by the vehicle on-board computer. System software permits the user to input an identification of the vehicle under test and, in one mode of operation, displays a library of faults, such as symptoms or service codes, from which the user can select those exhibited by the vehicle, whereupon the system selects from the test library those tests pertinent to diagnosis of the causes of the selected faults and displays them in a hierarchically ranked order based on likelihood of successful diagnosis of the faults. The user can then select and initiate any displayed test. In other modes, the system initially displays one of the libraries of system or component tests, from which the user selects those deemed appropriate, whereupon the system highlights icons which can be selected for initiating pertinent test procedures. Selected test procedures may include links to the engine analyzer or scanner hardware or other appropriate test modules.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,714,846, which is also assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a diagnostic director. The diagnostic director includes a host system, which can comprise for example, the portable, hand-held vehicle diagnostic display unit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,693,367. The host system includes a processor, storage media, and a plurality of support data sources, which may be resident at or remote from the host system. The storage media stores service or maintenance test designations and descriptions. System software responds to user selection of displayed vehicle systems or symptoms to be diagnosed by displaying test applications. Upon user selection of a test application, the system displays the first page of the test application and simultaneously links to appropriate support data sources and displays pertinent support data on a portion of the display screen. Vehicle information, such as the make, model, year, and engine size of the vehicle.
What is still desired is a new and improved motor vehicle diagnostic system including or having access to multiple computer applications for conducting various tests of the vehicle. The diagnostic system will preferably include features which allow multiple test applications to be opened and run in a more convenient and seamless manner while testing and diagnosing a vehicle.